Soul Eater:Partners' Love
by Kh530
Summary: Layla is daughter of Death and older sister of Death the Kid. Years after the death of her weapon and lover, Kyo, she still doesn't have another partner. But soon this will change- and what will her and her new partner have in common?
1. Prolouge

Soul Eater

Prologue

Maka was in the nurse's office looked at her friend and weapon partner, Soul Eater Evans he lied in bed. He was badly injured during their last mission. Her father Spirit was with her when Layla, daughter of Death and older sister of Death the Kid entered the room.

"May I speak with you Maka," she asked.

"I'd rather stay with Soul," said Maka.

"Maka-chan, I'm sure that he'll be alright if you leave him for just a moment," said Layla

"But…" replied Maka.

"Go with her. He won't be awake for a while now." Said her father, Death Scythe (Spirit).

Layla smiled at both of them and quickly left the room. Maka slowly left the pale white room looking at her partner, Soul.

"You wanted to talk with me Miss Layla?" asked Maka.

"No need to be so formal. We've known each other for a long time." Said Layla.

"Alright" said Maka, shooting a look toward the nurse's room door.

"Anyway, just follow me" said Layla ,as she started to walk away.

They came to a room with light blue wallpaper and a white celling. There was also a bed, table with chairs, a desk and a small computer- probably a laptop. Book and papers were scattered on the desk.

"I've never been here before. I didn't even know it existed to be honest," said Maka.

"I'm aware most people don't know it`s here. This is my room. I stay here whenever I'm not at home with Kid, Pattie and Liz or with my father and Spirit," replied Layla.

"This place is really cool and all but what does this have to do with talking with me?" asked Maka.

"I wanted- no need to tell you that what happened to Soul was not your fault and- "

"Of course it was my fault! He said we shouldn't go inside but I didn't listen! He could have died and it-" interrupted Maka.

" But he didn't die now did he?" questioned Layla.

"You don't get it! You don't understand! You never even had a partner!" exploded Maka.

"You are wrong… I **did** have a partner and he lost his life **because** of me," said Layla, closing her eyes.

She could remember the way he looked like it was yesterday- His handsome green eyes and red hair. The way he smiled at her and how well they got along… And how much she had loved him…

"What do you mean?" asked Maka, softly.

"We must have been about you and Soul's age. We met here at DWMA, you see? I used to be a student here. His name was Kyo- Kyo Hirako . We became Weapon and Meister and became great friends. We trained long and hard. We trained to the point of where he'd eaten the 99 eggs. We just needed a Witch's Soul… We didn't bother learning the Witch's name since we didn't really care. We though we could handle it… We thought we were strong enough… But we weren't… We didn't have enough experience and we weren't strong enough," said Layla.

"How-How did he die?" asked Maka.

"We were getting ready to fight her so Kyo changed into his weapon form. It was a katana. She was to strong… her first attack I was barely able to block the attack. I was so shocked that I stupidly dropped him. The witch went to attack me- an attack that would have killed me and Kyo… he went back to human form and stepped in front of me. He protected me… He was knocked out and was so badly hurt that he was out cold," Layla suppressed a sob.

"We fled and I brought him to my father. It turned out Kyo wasn't just knocked out… he was in a coma and in so much pain. Lord Death didn't want such a kind and loyal partner to suffer so much. He took away Kyo's life and he died in my arms," said Layla, with her eyes closed and a single tear down her cheek.

" Layla I didn't know… I'm so sorry," said Maka.

"I swore on his grave that I'd get my revenge and I will. I'll never put another person in danger by being my partner, but if it wasn't for your father I know I'd be pretty lonely. Now go Maka. Go and see your own partner," said Layla.

Maka nodded and left hoping that Layla would be alright.


	2. Chapter 1

Partners' Love

Chapter 1

Layla's long dark brown- almost black- hair blew in the wind as Spirit approached her. She was sitting on the roof of the DWMA building when Spirit came. Layla stared at the sky-looking at the bloody sun.

"You alright?" Spirit asked putting an arm around her shoulder.

"How long have you been hitting on me now, old man? How many times do I have to put you down?" questioned Layla shaking his arm away.

"Something's wrong. You're never this down or annoyed about me hitting on you since I always do that," smirked Spirit.

"Nothing…" mumbled Layla pushing Spirit.

"Hey! Hey! You trying to push me off the roof or something?" yelled Spirit jokingly.

"I wish" mumbled Layla.

"D'aww. Don't be so mean Laya," said Spirit.

"I know who killed Kyo," said Layla.

"Who?" asked Spirit his expression quickly changing from joking to serious.

"I think it was Medusa," sighed Layla.

"Why do you think it's her?"

"Because I remember her voice… I can't believe I never realized before… The person who killed my best friend-the guy I loved- was right under my nose the whole time...," sighed Layla once more.

Spirit attempted to put an arm around her again but Layla pushed him away.

"And you really wonder why Kami left you and your daughter thinks you're an idiot," said Layla.

"Ouch! You really know how to hurt a guy's heart…." Mumbled the Death Scythe.

She started to walk away when Spirit called out "Lord Death said he needed to talk to you. I'm not sure what it's about, but it sounds pretty important,"

Layla turned around, nodded towards him and left for Lord Death's room.

LAYLAXKYO

Ericka Frog shivered as she entered the old graveyard. She had no idea why Medusa had called her out here, but she had no choice but to come. Ericka saw Medusa near a gravestone and walked over to her.

"What do you want from me? Why did you call me here?" questioned Ericka.

When Medusa gave no answer Ericka looked at the tombstone that read:

Here Lays Kyo Hirako

The Best Weapon, Friend, and Comrade

Anyone Could Ever Ask For

"Who is this?" asked Ericka.

"Death's daughter's former partner," answered Medusa.

"She really had a partner?"

"That's what I said you stupid girl!" shouted Medusa making the frog witch to flinch.

"How did the boy die?" said a male voice as Ericka filched away from Medusa.

It was Free, the werewolf that Ericka had been forced to free from the Witch's prison.

"He was killed protecting that useless partner of his. He was killed by my hand and he will be raised by it." Smirked Medusa.

"Medusa, what do you-"started Free.

"No! You cannot! That's the most forbidden act ever! It's nearly impossible!" Ericka shouted.

"Oh really now? Let me inform you, girl. If you know the incarnation and if you have killed the person it is possible, "said Medusa.

"That's not possible! Even if you did kill that boy you have no idea what the incarnation is! It has been lost for over one million years. Not even Mabaa knows what happened to it!" said Ericka.

"I am the one who has it. It has been passed down in my family for generations! None of them have ever used it because they were too scared that they might get caught and they cared about what Mabaa said. It doesn't matter now! I will use it!"

"You don't deserve to be called a witch! You are- You are a demon!" shouted Ericka angrily.

"There's nothing you can do about it. I have control over whether you live or die," smirked Medusa.

Ericka knew there was nothing she could do since Medusa had the snakes in her body. Medusa then said the incarnation:

_Sed__anima__vos ego appello__  
><em>_Ego__te__interficere__  
><em>_Dico__vobis__suscitabit__vobis__  
><em>_mea__, et facite vobis_

Then in a poof of red smoke a boy of 19 or 20 appeared. He orangey- red hair and was dressed in a night blue shirt with blue jeans. He was standing up and his eyes were closed, but less than a second later his emerald green eyes opened.

"You-you're!"

"That's right Kyo Hirako. I am Medusa. I am the witch that led you to your death and I am the one you will serve,"

"Why in Death's name would I help you!" the boy shouted.

"I can control everything you do and if you don't-"

"You are full of shit! You can't control me!" snarled Kyo.

_Oh you think so, boy? _Medusa thought to herself.

Medusa closed her eyes and moved her head towards Kyo. He fell to the ground clutching his head.

"Stop! It hurts what are you doing to me!" Kyo shouted.

Kyo felt has body stand up and moved next to Ericka. His arm started to turn into the blade of a katanna and he turned to attack her.

"Hey! Make him stop!" shouted the frog witch dodging his blows.

Medusa chuckled and opened her eyes. Kyo then felt himself gain control of his body once again.

"What-What was that," whispered Kyo.

"Now I can give you control of your own body or I can take control of it myself and make you kill that meister of yours you cared so much about. She's Death's daughter right?" smiled Medusa evilly.

"You wouldn't dare hurt her! I'd rather kill myself then let you hurt her!" he snarled.

"How cute. You still love her. Sadly that won't matter if I have control of you. You will have no choice but to kill her," smiled the snake witch.

"I'd fight you! No matter what I'd never let you hurt her!" growled boy.

"Are you brave or just plain stupid?" wondered Ericka.

"Why you little b-"

"Quiet! I hear something!" said Free.

There was a rustle of a bush and Free walked towards it and kicked it. A figure popped out of it and landed next to Kyo. The figure was a boy with bright blue spiky hair with green eyes. He was wearing sleeveless black shirt with white trousers and black boots. He was holding a Kusarigama or Chain Scythe.

"Medusa!" Black*Star shouted

"Be careful Black*Star," said Tsubaki.

"Ericka. Free. Take care of them," the witch said turning away from them.

"Get out of here!" Kyo shouted at Black* Star.

Kyo didn't know Free or Ericka but Free looked dangerous and Black*Star was a reckless as ever.

"My name's Black*Star and I never run away from a challenge!"

"Then it will be your funeral!" laughed Free.

"Black*Star stop acting stupid! Get out of here! It's not safe!" Kyo shouted.

Kyo remembered how Black*Star had grown up in the DWMA. He always caused trouble for everyone especially for Sid who practically raised him, but he was a good kid.

"Kyo?" asked Black*Star. The boy's eyes were sparkled with recitation.

"Black*Star look out!" his weapon shouted.

While Black*Star had froze upon seeing Kyo, Free had frozen the ball on his leg and tried to throw it at the boy. Black*Star dodged it and threw Tsubaki at Free. She was able to cut him in the leg, breaking the skin and his leg started to bleed profusely. Free growled and pressed his hand on the wound in hopes of stopping the bleeding. Black*Star ran to get Tsubaki when Ericka threw a frog bomb at him. Green smoke covered the area and Free's ball hit Black*Star square in the chest. Black*Star fell to his knees and grunt in pain.

"Black*Star!" shouted Tsubaki. She quickly changed out of her weapon form and ran towards him.

"I'm fine!" he insisted trying to get up.

"No he's not! Get him out of here! They won't let him live!" shouted Kyo.

"Now!" he shouted when Tsubaki hesitated.

Before Black*Star could argue she put him on her back and fled the graveyard- heading back to the DWMA and counting her luck that Kyo-whoever he was- had been there to let them get out of there.

AN: So that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R

Until next time: D

Catch you on the flip side: D 


End file.
